The present invention relates to toys of the kind comprising a series of preferably rectangular tablets which are able to move under gravitational influence and which are connected uninterruptedly together by tapes so as to be able to move, in such a way that if the first tablet is taken hold of and the other tablets are allowed to hang free then one face of the tablets is visible, and if the first tablet is turned down in front of the tablet next below it then all the tablets which are not held automatically turn over, after which the other face of the tablets is visible. Hereinafter such toys will be referred to as "of the kind described".
Toys of the kind described are for example known and used as props for conjuring shows. They generally consist of flat tablets of wood or cardboard to which the tapes are stuck.
A disadvantage of this is that, due to the tractive strains which occur each time the toy is operated, the tapes easily come unstuck. Also, the assembly of such a toy is comparatively complicated.
It is an object of the invention therefore to provide a toy of the kind described in which the tapes and tablets which are required can be connected together in a simpler, quicker and more durable fashion than hitherto. In particular the invention is intended to create conditions which enable the toy to be manufactured as an inexpensive mass-produced article.